


E&S Magic BD Cake Factory [HBD Twitch/Fuze]

by EllieWan



Series: Siegetober 2020 [12]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Dialogue-Only, F/F, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Siegetober (Rainbow Six)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: It's Twitch and Fuze's birthdays.But they are nowhere to be found.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Elias "Blitz" Kötz, Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Marius "Jäger" Streicher, Taina "Caveira" Pereira/Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon
Series: Siegetober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948948
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	E&S Magic BD Cake Factory [HBD Twitch/Fuze]

**Author's Note:**

> Tried something new and totally out of my comfort zone.  
> Also didn't have time to proof-read a lot, so sorry for any mistake or weird phrasing :/  
> Hope you'll like it, still :)

_You joined the private conversation "E &S Magic BD Cake Factory"_

[ **Julien** ]: The cake is almost ready, we'll wait for it to cool down and then we can start icing and decorating Tim!

[ **Glaz** ]: Great, I'm coming!

[ **Abominable Snoreman** ]: Sneaky beaky like, huh

[ **Abominable Snoreman** ]: It would be a shame if they found out now

[ **Abominable Snoreman** ]: Who bloody changed my name again?

 _Abominable Snoreman changed their name to Smokin' Hero_.

[ **Smokin' Hero** ]: Better.

[ **Glaz** ]: :eyeroll:

[ **Glaz** ]: But anyway Marius, you keep them busy, don't you?

[ **MS** ]: Yeaaaah, about that...

[ **Smokin' Hero** ]: Oh good Lord

[ **Taina** ]: ...

_MS is typing..._

[ **Taina** ]: ...

[ **Julien** ]: The cake smells sooo goood <3

_MS is typing..._

[ **Taina** ]: Spit it out ffs!

_MS is typing..._

[ **Smokin' Hero** ]: Are you writing a novel or what Agt. Pretzel?!

_Smokin' Hero changed MS’s name to Agent Pretzel._

[ **Smokin' Hero** ]: Better.

[ **Agent Pretzel** ]: So, I actually had to take care of one last thing for Shu's gift, so I asked someone else to take care of them. And it worked out pretty well, huh. You haven't seen Shu or Emma since lunch, have you?

[ **Taina** ]: What did you do?!

[ **Taina** ]: That's why she wasn't answering my messages!

[ **Agent Pretzel** ]: I'm sure everything is fine.

[ **Taina** ]: Where are they?

[ **Smokin' Hero** ]: She's about to interrogate you... Watch out!

[ **Pretzel Agent** ]: I don't know ^^'

[ **Taina** ]: ?!!

[ **Glaz** ]: ?!

[ **Smokin' Hero** ]: Df?

_Agent Pretzel is typing…_

[ **Taina** ]: And where are **you** , Streicher?

_Agent Pretzel is typing…_

[ **Smokin' Hero** ]: Here we go again...

[ **Glaz** ]: I'll be in the kitchen soon, guys.

_Agent Pretzel is typing…_

[ **Smokin' Hero** ]: Rook is instagraming the cake from every angle.

_Agent Pretzel is typing…_

[ **Taina** ]: STREICHER

[ **Agent Pretzel** ]: So I actually asked Dominic to keep them busy, I figured he was going to come up with a good lame excuse or make something up, like always, except I don't know what he actually did. Maybe they went downtown?

[ **Glaz** ]: :facepalm:

[ **Smokin' Hero** ]: Of all the people you could ask for help...

[ **Taina** ]: And where is that jerk?

[ **Smokin' Hero** ]: YOU ASKED DOMINIC BANDIT BRUNSMEIER? AKA THE ONLY ARSE WORSE THAN ME?

[ **Smokin' Hero** ]: And Ace.

[ **Smokin' Hero** ]: That arse's breaking records too.

[ **Smokin' Hero** ]: Arce. 

[ **Smokin' Hero]:** lol

[ **Taina** ]: Where.is.he?!

[ **Agent Pretzel** ]: So that's the other funny thing... I don't know, either ^^'

[ **Taina** ]: ?!

[ **Taina** ]: Tell me where u are STREICHER. I’m coming.

[ **Agent Pretzel** ]: I've sent him messages but he hasn't answered.

[ **Julien** ]: image.png

[ **Julien** ]: image.png

[ **Julien** ]: image.png

[ **Julien** ]: image.png

[ **Julien** ]: image.png

[ **Julien** ]: image.png

[ **Julien** ]: image.png

[ **Julien** ]: image.png

[ **Julien** ]: image.png

[ **Julien** ]: Did you receive the photo? I think my phone is buggy :/

[ **Taina** ]: ...

[ **Glaz** ]: I just ran into Max, he doesn't know where Dominic is, but he said he saw Elias when he came out of the showers. I'm sending him a message.

[ **Smokin' Hero** ]: "I just ran into Max" lol

[ **Smokin' Hero** ]: I’m not buying it, Glazkov. Not buying it.

[ **Glaz** ]: The cake is done, isn’t it?! Can't you get off your ass and help me look for them?

[ **Smokin' Hero** ]: Nah, somebody's got to make sure Julien doesn't eat it while we look away.

_Glaz has added Elias to the conversation._

_Elias changed their name to "Eli"_

[ **Eli** ]: Hey!

[ **Smokin' Hero** ]: Did you change your name to Eli because you're not an arse ?

[ **Taina** ]: Where's Bandit?

[ **Smokin' Hero** ]: lol

[ **Eli** ]: So, the last time I saw him was after lunch, he took his motorcycle and went to town.

[ **Taina** ]: And where did you see him "after lunch"?

[ **Eli** ]: In our dorm...

[ **Taina** ]: Did he say what he was going to do?

[ **Eli** ]: No, but I thought that since it was Manu and Shuhrat's birthday, maybe he wanted to grab a gift for them. Or a prank.

[ **Eli** ]: Sorry brb

[ **Glaz** ]: Guys, I know where Bandit is.

[ **Taina** ]: ?!

[ **Smokin' Hero** ]: ALLELUIA

[ **Glaz** ]: He's with Ela in town. His phone is dead, so I'm talking with Ela.

_Elżbieta joined the conversation._

[ **Taina** ]: Ela, can you let us talk to that stupid Bandit?

[ **Elżbieta** ]: Easy there, gentle ray of sunshine, it's me.

[ **Taina** ]: ?!

[ **Elżbieta** ]: Dom.

[ **Taina** ]: WHERE ARE EMMA AND SHUHRAT?!

[ **Elżbieta** ]: How the hell am I supposed to know?

[ **Agent Pretzel** ]: But Dom, didn't you tell me you were taking care of them when I asked you to keep them busy?

[ **Elżbieta** ]: No.

[ **Elżbieta** ]: You didn't ask me to keep them busy.

[ **Elżbieta** ]: You asked me to keep them **away**.

[ **Elżbieta** ]: You thought I'd do babysitting?

[ **Agent Pretzel** ]: ?

[ **Taina** ]: ?!

[ **Smokin' Hero** ]: Btw, Julien is licking the preparation bowl.

[ **Smokin' Hero** ] : video.mp4

[ **Elżbieta** ]: So I kept them away. And they didn't come to bother you, did they?

[ **Taina** ]: BANDIT

[ **Taina** ] : WTF DID YOU DO?!

[ **Elżbieta** ]: I slipped some sleeping medication in their water canteens

[ **Pretzel Agent** ]: DOMINIC!

[ **Elżbieta** ]: Dude, I was just giving you a hand!

[ **Taina** ]: And where are they?!

[ **Elżbieta** ]: I don't know! They could have gone anywhere afterwards, but they must be faaast asleep.

[ **Agent Pretzel** ]: Oh my God, what if they tried to take the car, Dom?!

[ **Tania** ]: Get your balls back to the base and I'll cut them off, you fucking idiot!

[ **Agent Pretzel** ]: I'm going to the garage, checking on the cars left.

[ **Glaz** ]: I'm waiting outside Harry's office, I’ll explain the situation and ask for access to the surveillance cameras...

[ **Eli** ]: I’m back

_Elżbieta left the conversation._

[ **Taina** ]: What a useless asshole!

[ **Smokin' Hero** ]: I'm calling Mark, see if he and Grace can locate their phones...

[ **Agent Pretzel** ]: I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...

[ **Agent Pretzel** ]: I'm at the garage. There are 3 cars missing, but no reservation is in their name.

[ **Agent Pretzel** ]: Only Tori, Ela, and Adriano.

[ **Eli** ]: Guys

[ **Eli** ]: I didn't understand

[ **Eli** ]: You were looking for Emma and Shuhrat in the first place?

[ **Glaz** ]: ...

[ **Eli** ]: Because I know where they are

[ **Eli** ]: They were sleeping on the couch in the old rest room, near the gym.

[ **Taina** ]: ?!!

[ **Agent Pretzel** ]: You couldn't have said that earlier?!

[ **Eli** ]: But I thought you were looking for Dominic!

[ **Smokin’ Hero** ] zh6@^#{^d687]

[ **Taina** ]: I'm already there.

[ **Taina** ]: They are still here.

[ **Agent Pretzel** ]: :relief:

[ **Agent Pretzel** ]: omw

[ **Glaz** ]: What an adventure...

[ **Smokin' Hero** ]: How are they?

[ **Taina** ]: Emma woke up, she's still a little groggy. Shuhrat drooled on her. It's disgusting.

[ **Glaz** ]: details.

[ **Glaz** ]: <3

**Author's Note:**

> The only group messaging thing I remotely use is discord, so I'm sorry if things were a bit off haha  
> I considered using an AO3 skin but I didn't have time too u_u But I'll think of it in the future, so many things to experiment with them :)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
